Do You Know
by AngelofAwesomess13
Summary: Its a hot day and Chicken wanted to see whats up with his little sister and he finally gets to know


**What up poeple this is a new Cow and Cicken fanfic I made so enjoy**

**Dislcaimer: I don't own Cow and Chicken**

**They're in human form but they still have they're parts. Like Cow still have her tail, horns and ears and Chicken still have his taile and his hair is white with a red strek**

* * *

><p>It was a quiet Saturday Morning. Nobody was doing anything. Some children were playing outside or lounging. Other people wanted to be indoors. Chicken was kind of like that person.<p>

Chicken was sleeping soundly. Nothing disturbed him. Not even his sister, which is weird. She would always bug him for ridicules reasons.

But not today.

To tell the truth she never bothers him now. Never ask him to play or nothing.

Chicken open one eyeball to see is there is any sight of Cow. There isn't. "I wonder what's she's doing in her room," he thought. Their mom and dad decided that they should get separated room, since they're getting older and need more privacy.

Chicken decided to go up to her room to check on her. Since years go by, Cow and Chicken are now fully teenagers.

Chicken is now 15' tall, lithe, agile teen while Cow is now a 100 pound, petite girl. When Chicken was in front of her door, he knock three times. "Cow," he called. "You in here?"

"Go away.."

Chicken's eyebrows lowered.

Go away? She never wanted him to go anywhere.

Chicken slowly turned the knob then open her door.

There laid Cow curled into a ball. She was twitching and shaking slightly. A loud sniff enter Chicken's ear.

Chicken slowly crept up on his sister and poke her back.

Cow turned around to see her big brother hovering over her. She glared at him which confuses him. "I said go away!" she snapped and cover her face with a pillow. Chicken's eyes widen in shock. She never snapped at him. Chicken lower his eyebrows and shot back at her, "Cow what the hell is wrong with you?"

No answer.

He then glower at her. "Little girl you better answer me," he threatened. "Because you've been acting up for three days."

Cow whip her head at him with a livid look on her face. But that didn't wipe his look he's giving her.

But the way she look surprise him.

Her eyes were puffy and red. Tears stains were on her cheeks. Her hair was wild and everywhere. She raise from her bed and hover over him this time. She was still taller than him.

Cow shake and twitch. Then she spoken in a voice that send shivers down his spine.

"Do you really want to know why I act this way?"

Chicken and Cow stare at each other. Blue and Brown locked together. "The reason I act like this is because of you."

Chicken's eyes widen. Then turn into the same look she was giving him. "ME?" he shouted. "Why me? What did I do?"

"EVERTHING!"

Chicken stumble back at the nasty outburst. Cow gritted her teeth and scream, "Everything you do got me this way! Your attitude! Your comments about me! EVERTHING!"

Cow stop her screaming and being to shake more. Then she begin to cry.

No. Not cry. Sob.

Chicken was too rigid to go to her. He was trying to collect all his thoughts. Ever since their childhood he has been but a horrible brother to her since childbirth. He view her as infantile and stupid.

"S-so j-j-just get o-out!" Cow sobbed unable to form any words. "I confess what I've been feeling, so you can l-leave!"

Cow continue to sob uncontrollably until she felt lanky arms around her. Chicken laid his head on her shoulder and squeezed her. Then what came out of his mouth may shock her for the rest of her life.

"I'm sorry, Cow."

"You don't really mean it," she choked out bitterly. "You're just saying that."

"No," he whispered. "I'm really am. I never realize I was hurting you. I didn't mean to. I'm really sorry."

Cow stay silent for a moment before he felt her wrap her arms around him.

Sooner or later they started sobbing in each other's arms.

Shoulders all wet, they pull away and wipe their faces. "I'll change," Chicken sniffed. "I'mma change into a new big brotha I promise."

Cow smiled. A thing he wished he see again and now can. And then hug him once more.

Mom and Dad came back from the grocery store, hands filled with bags. "Whoa," Mom said. "That was a lot of shopping wasn't it Dad." "Hehe, you said it, Mama," he laughed.

After putting the food up they went upstairs to see their children.

"Cow! Chicken! You there?" she called out. She open Cow's door and cooed at what she saw.

Chicken had his arms around Cow and she had her arms around his neck. They were sleeping.

Dad wrap his arms around Mom and sigh, "We have some pretty amazing kids don't we, Mama?"

"Yes you do, Dad," she cooed. "Yes we do."

The End

* * *

><p><strong>Bye R&amp;R<strong>


End file.
